Transportation
NOTICE The creator of their page would like pictures to be added! Introduction Robloxia is a vast world in which travel would not be possible without vehicles. Robloxians have learned how to produce a wide range of useful transportation devices. Some of the most popular are cars and trucks (land vehicles), boats, ships and submarines (sea vessels), airplanes, helicopters and blimps (aircraft) and spaceship, starfighters and power armour (spacecraft). Land Vehicles After Robloxian discovered how to build vehicles, they soon found out that the easiest and most versatile transport was the land vehicle. The main types of land vehicle are car, truck, and train. Car Cars are also know as automobiles, and account for a large majority of transportation. Cars are made with a VehicleSeat affixed attop a chassis (usually one brick) that connects to multiple tires. Over time car technology has advanced, and some do not require the usual set up. Truck Cars automatically gave rise to trucks, cars that could carry more cargo than usual. Trucks are simply cars with "beds" in the back. Trucks are commonly confused with the far superior Jeep. Train Trains are in many ways superior and inferior to cars and trucks. Trains can only move in the preset path of their "rails". However, trains can have "cars" (not cars as in automobiles, instead rolling compartents) attached to them to carry cargo and passengers. Sea Vessels Since all of the inhabited islands in Robloxia, transportation had to be developed for crossing the Bloc Sea. At first Sea-going transportation was slow, but in time it began to improve. Boats Boats have evolved just as cars have. Boats, at first were simply cars, but instead of wheels, they had paddles. These vehicles were know to be extremely unreliable and prone to flipping over. Later, boats began more athstetically pleasing and more reliable. Ships Ships are in essence huge boats. Ships do come with an added bonus of being able to be fitted with cannons and the ability to transport other vehicles and cargo. Submarines Submarines are ships that can travel underwater. Most are used for milItaly purposes, but some are used for exploration. Submarine are controlled similarly to blimps. Aircraft Land vehicles and sea vessels are great, but without air transport Robloxia wouldn't have advanced as much as it has. Airplanes Airplanes have had a lasting impact on Robloxia. Near the beginning of Robloxia, an anonymous inventor created the most useful vehicle know to Robloxia, the WASD plane. The WASD plane has great maneuverability, due to the fact that it can roll and pitch. After years of development, a new airplane was developed that was easier for the general population to operat, know simply as the plane. Later the WASD plane was upgraded to roll pitch and yaw more features than any vehicles previously. Unfortunately it was too late and the lesser performing "plane" became the most widespread. Helicopters In favor of vehicles with easier directional control, helicopters were invented. The are able to hover over a location and rise and decend without horizontal movement. Helicopters are favored by the "plane" crowd, but are hated by the true WASD pilots. Blimps In the early days of aircraft usage blimps were a popular option. You did not need to be sitting down to control them. The acted as a ship did, but in the air. This gave rise to the term "airship". Blimps could have multiple balloons of various dimentions and could carry cargo and cannons. Even though these airships are from a mostly forgotten age they still have devoted fans. Spacecraft Robloxians quickly discovered that the were not alone in their universe and started to figure out how to explore its fairest reaches. Spaceships Spaceships have a complicated history. They started out as giant rockets with only one use. They later became reusable shuttles like the one that traveled to Pinewood International Space Station. After years of development and research, they were turned into massive cities capable of traveling faster than light. Starfighters Starfighters are more closely related to airplanes than to spaceships in the fact that they cannot travel faster than light and are (usually) fast, nimble, fighters. Starfighters are used by multiple factions and can come in an assortment of sizes, purposes, and armaments. Power Armour Power Armour is a concept that combines a genetically modified Robloxian with a suit of special armour. Power armour is used in combat, and is noted for being able to withstand the harshness of space.